


Make me scream

by wingswinger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Fitting rooms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Not yet famous band, Roger's shriek, ShyBri, Singing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: Brian has a crush on Roger and it doesn't help him a little bit when he hears Roger's special falsetto-singing for the first time.





	Make me scream

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey I'm back with a little steamy fic.  
> I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, all :) This is kind of my gift to you Guys,  
> and I'm dedicating it to my fellow fangirls on Discord :) I love you and thanks for your support!
> 
> The usual things have to be said: Please don't be offended by this RPF (now it's more like an RPF, because it doesn't follow the movie)  
> And In the lap of the Gods was maybe written later, but now I needed it for my plot, sorry for screwing up chronology.
> 
> I hope you'll still like it, don't take this little thing seriously. ;)
> 
> Just enjoy, like Brian did in the story... ;) :D 
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a typical rainy day and Brian opened his umbrella not to get soaked while making his way towards the Kensington market stall where Roger and Freddie were working. They should have their lunch break soon and Brian would be able to talk to them before tonight’s gig, which will be the first one after Tim quit. 

The first one with Freddie in the band. It was an exciting and a little bit terrifying transition. Not only because of Freddie, Brian knew him for a while now, he was Roger’s flatmate and the guy had a wonderful singing voice. But they didn’t have very much time to practice before tonight together, and Brian wasn’t really fond of taking risks. He liked if everything was going smoothly and according to plan. When he could just lean back and relax, do his part, concentrate only on one thing.

Well, this wasn’t that kind of a day. He kept bumping into people on the street, stepped into a puddle of mud with his brand new white shoes, kept forgetting the lyrics to their newest song and couldn’t stop thinking about a scene that happened last weekend when the boys had a little party at Roger’s and Freddie’s flat. 

It all started with them playing cards, but then it evolved into a game of never have I ever and they drank, Freddie more than the others since he was on cloud nine ever since the boys agreed to take him in as the new lead singer. He was soon on his back beside the couch on the fluffiest rug they ever had, fast asleep.   
The drummer and the guitarist went on with the game for a little longer without Freddie, which seemed a good idea only because they weren’t completely sober at this point either.

’Never have I ever… kissed an older man. I MEAN WOMAN! Woman’– Roger said, his tongue tripping then immediately correcting himself while blushing a little in a panicked hurry. Brian broke out in a chuckle at that.

’So you kissed an older man, then?’  
The drummer gained back his confidence and answered jokingly with a shrug and a dirty wink.

’Who said that there was only one?’  
For some reason the raspy voice that came out of his mouth stirred something deep inside of Brian’s stomach. He had to look away from Roger and his gaze shifted down while biting his lip. He couldn’t really control his facial expressions while being tipsy like this. 

’What’s it, Bri? You had your fair share of guys too?’– the drummer joked again, petting the guitarist’s shoulder. Brian jerked away from his like his touch burned his skin. Then the two boy suddenly made an accidental eye contact and Roger saw the heavy blush on Brian’s face.

’What, REALLY?’– that was all Roger could say before Bri started to protest wildly.

’NO! Of course not, come on, no! I’ve never been with guys, no way!’

’Your face tells another story…’– Roger kind of sang in a really raspy mocking tone and it did nothing good to Brian’s embarrassed and aroused state. In fact, he knew he was shaking visibly now. When sober, he could avoid these kind of situations. He was able to hide his mad crush on the drummer. But now he was stripped of his control and it scared him like nothing else. But being honest would feel nice in a way too. And he could blame it on the drink…

’It’s not… Okay. I’ll tell you something if you promise… not to tell anyone.’

’Like there is a thing I wouldn’t know about you, Bri!’

This statement confused the hell out of Brian for a moment before he decided to just go for it. Mostly, because he wanted to see Roger’s reaction, but because he wanted to tell somebody so badly for so long as well.

’Right… so… Sometimes…’– he began but stopped, the room wasn’t spinning around him anymore, he was getting sober! Shit. This was harder than he thought and he couldn’t escape now. Ha had to say something.

’Yeah?’– Roger leaned closer curiously, blinking at him with his big blue eyes.

’Ikindoflikemalevoices.’– Brian suddenly forced out the whole thing in one go, so quickly that Roger hardly understood the meaning in his drunken state.

’You like what?’– the drummer’s frown was so rough Brian feared he would have wrinkles on his forehead from it.

’Voices. Of men. I mean, male voices. Like… you know.’– Bri wanted to die. He just couldn’t take it if Roger didn’t understand from this much info. He couldn’t go on explaining this any further.

’They turn you on?’– he finally asked the shaking scarlet-faced guitarist who nodded slightly, still not looking up to meet his gaze. Until he continued.

’Like mine?’  
Brian’s head snapped up at that and their eyes met for a brief moment. Roger looked more than curious, actually. He rather looked… interested. With his slight smirk and that seductive stare he kept on Brian’s heated face the blonde seemed to be fond of the idea of Brian getting aroused by only his voice. The eye contact grew quite deep and Rog was leaning closer while Brian didn’t move. Then his gaze flicked down to the guitarist’s pink lips and Bri became suddenly mortified. He felt an intolerable level of strong emotions flood his body, and when he couldn’t hold back his reactions anymore, he quickly warned the blonde boy:

’I think I’m gonna be sick…’– and left the confused drummer alone in a hurry.

Brian reached the store, but felt hesitant before going in. After the happenings of the weekend crossed his mind he felt almost as shaken by the memories as he felt at the moment of the real thing. Roger’s seductive gaze was burned into his mind, even though they never talked about that scene ever since.  
Calm down, and get in for fuck’s sake!– Bri scolded himself before stepping in. It was the shopkeeper who was standing in the middle and the guitarist saw nobody else inside.

’Can I help… oh, it is you.’– the bald man sighed with disappointment when he recognized Brian.–’The boys are in the back, tell them to be quick with the lunch. I’ll have to leave in a minute.’  
Brian quickly made his way through a narrow hallway to the kitchen the store had. When he got closer, he suddenly heard random singing. It was Freddie’s unmistakable voice. He was singing something like…

’In the lap of the Gods…’

Then it was followed by a shriek that sounded kind of like Rog, but Brian never heard him sing high notes like that before.  
He pushed the door open, though he felt tingles all over from the extraordinary auditory experience. When he stepped inside, he saw Freddie sitting at the kitchen table and Rog on the top of the counter (oh, wow) and they kept on singing while the new lead singer waved at the guitarist softly, and Roger winked at him with a smile. And they repeated what Brian heard from outside.

’In the lap of the Gods…’

’HaaaAAAHHHAAAaaah’– now that Bri saw the blonde boy sing and heard it at the same time he just stood there frozen.  
How could he not know this talent of his best friend before? How was it possible to sound so extraordinary with almost no effort showing on his angelic face? Why did it make him feel like jelly all of a sudden? He hardly noticed that Freddie stopped singing and started talking about him.

’Look, Darling. I think you shocked him. His mouth is hanging open…’  
Roger only grinned at the singer’s remark and turned his smile at Brian before jumping off the counter and walking over to him.

’You okay there, Bri?’– he asked, waving his hand right in front of the guitarist’s eyes.

’He’s in trance, Darling. Maybe we should just leave him here’– Freddie shrugged, sipping on his tea.

’Hey, I have something for you. Freddie found it in fact, for tonight’s gig. It should be your size!’– Roger suddenly grabbed the motionless Brian’s wrist and pulled him out and through the hallway to the front of the store. The shopkeepet already left. 

’Wh-what is it?’– Bri finally managed to ask weakly, not trusting his own voice. He couldn’t stop looking at Roger. He looked so fine today with his tousled hair, and white, tight trousers. Brian’s mind was absolutely not functioning anymore.

’Clothes’– Roger shrugged casually and picked up some black and sparkly things from one of the boxes by the wall. –’Try these on!’– he suddenly shoved the clothes into Brian’s hands and looked at him cheerfully.

’Eh… I… where?’– Brian still tried to collect the pieces of his self-control, but those blue eyes were shining at him and he couldn’t forget the sound that left those lips just minutes before.

’What do you think, Genius? In the fitting room!’– Roger got bored of this unfocused Bri and grabbed him by the hips to push him towards the little area with the curtains and mirrors. Brian let the things happen, not like he could protest or do anything at the moment. So he found himself hidden in a nice fitting room, and Roger left him to get changed. Now that he was alone, he let himself breathe deeply and swallow hard, looking in the mirror in panic.   
You are such an idiot, Bri.  
He is your best friend.  
Don’t stare at his ass for the love of…  
Brian decided to get on with this thing to wrap his mind around something else, finally. So he shoved his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of it, taking the trousers in his hands, looking at the thing before trying them on. It looked actually comfortable and soft, despite the metal gems that decorated the material at the sides.

’…and Fred found you a belt too…’– He suddenly heard Roger’s familiar voice as the drummer entered his fitting room again, and suddenly stopped talking. When Brian fully turned to look at him with a little blush creeping up his neck from being exposed to his crush, he noticed the naughty smirk on the other’s face and suddenly realized why that might have been there. Oh no. Oh, shit!

’Okay, now I understand everything’– he said chuckling, looking at Brian’s tented underwear. The curly-haired boy just wanted to die right then and there.–Well, almost.– Roger added– ’Are you happy to see me, or Fred?’– and he was still smirking.  
Brian wanted to cover his eyes until his life was over, but that suggestive tone made him think about the possibility that the drummer might… not hate him for his feelings, after all.

’No–not to see you. To hear you’– Bri muttered almost inaudibly.

’Huh?’– Roger walked up close to him, raising his chin with a finger to look at him.

’Remember last weekend? When you and I played that stupid game…’– Brian started, even though his heart seemed to jump out of his chest.

’When you left me to throw up for hours?’

’Before that…’– he thought he couldn’t get any redder.

’Ah… when you admitted that my voice was turning you on! I thought it was about talking voices.’

’It actually is about…’–Brian looked away again, his hands were shaking madly.–’you.’  
When Roger didn’t say a single thing, Brian decided to keep talking just to make sure he didn’t make a total fool out of himself in front of his best friend.

’It’s just a stupid crush, and I’ll get over it soon. Just please don’t hate me, Rog, I don’t think I could take it, and we need to think about the band, and God, I am fucking up now, am I not?’  
Suddenly before Brian could register the situation he found himself pressed up against the wall with Roger’s arm strongly pushed against his chest threateningly. He immediately regretted his words and his heart sank as he looked into the piercing stare in front of him. Roger looked furious with him. God, no. He fucked up. His friendship and the band, it’s all going to be over because of his stupid feelings. 

’I’m so sor–’   
’Shut up, Bri!’– Roger cut him off, pushing at his chest harder. Brian could feel his shoulder-blades press against the hard wall a little painfully.–Don’t you dare! Don’t… just…– Rog took some steadying breaths. He wasn’t going to forgive him. Brian felt tears forming in his eyes. He was wrong.–’Don’t be a fucking idiot!’  
Brian nodded, but wouldn’t dare to talk. He should disappear for a while…

’You know this shit is mutual. You must know it, you can’t be that stupid!’  
He should go home to his fam… wait, what?!

’Hm?’– he blinked up at Roger in sorrow.

’You really are stupid, Bri. I can’t believe it!’– the drummer snorted.

’W-what are you saying?’– Brian finally took a breath again.

’Oh, fuck’– Roger rolled his eyes at him before grabbing his collars and pulling him in for a lip-crashing kiss. It was harsh and wild and demanding, just like the blonde boy in general. Brian felt warmth spreading in his chest as a mix of passion and relief. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Bri didn’t have the strength in himself to keep up for long so he let the blonde boy attack his lips with all he had. Rog finally parted from him with short pants leaving his swollen lips. He looked beauiful, and in control while Brian looked wrecked and shaky. 

’Hey’– Roger took the taller guy’s face in both his hands for the impact.–’I want you, Bri. Only you. You get it? I’ve been pining for you since forever!’ he was grinning at the end which made the guitarist smile himself, but he still looked confused.

’Really?’

’Why do you think I wanted to play Never have I ever? That game is played for getting laid.’

’Did you read that somewhere?’– Brian finally laughed.– ’Wait, did just you say you wanted me to…?’  
The blush was back again.

’What do you think?’–he said almost devilishly and pushed Brian’s palm against his own crotch. Woaah. Okay. Definitely interested.  
Brian let out a small gasp before turning them and pushing the blonde boy against the fitting room wall, kissing up his neck while pressing their hips together, earning a harsh moan from the drummer.   
Roger then grabbed Brian’s ass and pulled him even closer so they rocked against eachother in the right way, sliding together where they needed it the most. Brian felt his mind switch off completely and only his instincts lead him towards completion, so he sped up his movements while biting down on Roger’s neck. 

’Oh, shit, Bri!’– the drummer moaned again in a high-pitched tone, triggering Brian’s voice kink.

’God, Rog, do it again!’

’What? Oh, the scream? Make me! Bite me again…’

So the taller boy did as he was told, sinking his cute little fangs above Roger’s collarbone and the blonde drummer repeated his shriek-like moan. 

’Oh shit, no way, ah!’–Brian groaned into the shorter boy’s shoulder as his end suddenly reached him, rippling through him like lightning.

’No, don’t tell me you…ah, fuck, Bri!’– Roger couldn’t really hold on anymore either, seeing the pleasure-filled expression on the other’s face, his eyes almost closed and his mouth parted to catch his breath. The next time Bri pressed against him, Roger squeezed Brian’s shirt and finished with a hiss as well, his head rolling back.  
They collapsed against eachother then, only the wall supported their weights, arms around eachother, panting.   
And some moments later, a familiar kind voice woke them from their blissful recovery.

’Darlings, please. If you finished TRYING THINGS… eh… on, then please come out here. A customer wants to use the fitting room as well.’  
When the two boys left the area, one with a smirk and the other with a blush, they still heard Freddie tell the shocked woman:

’Oh, you see, Dear? Nobody leaves our store unsatisfied.’

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I say about comments ;)


End file.
